


The Pool

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oggie and Maxim have some alone in an underground pool.<br/>Based on the drawing by Damaiuo www.y-gallery.net/view/989736/.<br/>All characters belong to the creators of Girl Genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool

The purple Jaegerkin lounged in the warm thermal waters of the underground spring, naked except for a pair of bathing shorts. He watched as his blonde friend sauntered up to the water's edge and leered at him.  
“Eef only hyu vould take off doez shortz,” he told him, licking his lips as he imagined what was hidden within them.  
“Hy vill, but only eev hyu come in here.” He pointed down at the water, causing the blonde to recoil like he had been scalded.  
“Hyu know Hy hate gettink vet, Maxim!”  
“Den none of diz,” Maxim groped his crouch.  
The blonde slowly let his coat fall to the ground and had just started to unbutton his vest when he remembered they had company.

“Dimo, vhy don’t hyu get uz zomezink to eat, Ja?”  
The green monster opened his eyes and glared at him in annoyance.  
“Zure, Oggie, vhatever hyu zay.” He gave him a mock salute and got up, muttering to himself as he trudged out of the cave.

Maxim licked his lips as Oggie unbuttoned his trousers and slowly slid them down, the sight of his impressive cock making Maxim’s pulse quicken. Oggie looked down at the water and then over at Maxim, weighing his discomfort against the hot ass he knew the willowy Jaeger possessed.  
“All de vay?”  
Maxim nodded is consent, spurring Oggie to experimentally dip his toes in. The feeling of the warm water on his flesh wasn’t as bad as he’d expected it to be; his main experience with water came from back when he was a human, hundreds of years ago. Those experiences consisted of an ice covered stream and the sheer panic of getting thrown into it by an older brother. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in, the water up to his ankles.  
Watching his friend come timidly towards him, Maxim scooted closer to the center of the shallow pool, not wanting to have to wait to much longer. Once Oggie was within a foot of him he got up onto all fours, water streaming off his sides.  
“Take it iv hyu vant it,” he taunted Oggie, wiggling his butt.

Oggie pulled the expectant Jaegers shorts down, Maxim pulling them off the rest of the way as Oggie began to rub his cock between Maxim’s ass cheeks, the younger monster moaning each time the hard cock touched his sensitive hole. Maxim spread his legs and arched his back as Oggie reached between them and milked him like a cow, his big calloused hand going all the way from the base to the tip. He stopped when Maxim became hard and stood up, offering his hand to Maxim. Maxim took it, allowing Oggie to pull him into a hug and a deep, passionate kiss. Leading him over to the edge of the pool, Oggie asked him something that he wanted to ask for months.  
“Vant to try zomethink different?”  
“Like vhat?” Maxim purred as Oggie nuzzled his cheek.  
Oggie whispered what he wanted, causing Maxim to grin devilishly.

“O-Oggie, Ohhhhhh!”  
Maxim leaned his head back and bared his teeth as Oggie, holding him by his thighs, lowered the other monster onto his cock. He let him rest for several seconds and once the willowy Jaeger was ready Oggie began to slowly lift him up and then set him back down, keeping a close eye on him for any signs of pain. Slowly he began to increase his pace, making the younger Jaeger moan and whimper as he was pounded deeper than ever before. Soon Oggie let go of his thighs and moved one hand to grasp his cock and the other to his chest, rubbing the sensitive nipple between his fingers. Maxim squirmed and writhed, moaning at all the attention his body was getting. It didn’t take long for him to cum with a shriek, Oggie not far behind.

After they had cleaned up the two lay together under a blanket, Maxim snuggling with Oggie as the blonde stroked his hair. Both of them asleep by the time Dimo came back with a deer slung across his shoulders. Seeing the condition they were in and the pile of clothing by the pool made him grunt in annoyance; vhy did dey get to hafe all de fun vhile he vas out huntink!?  
As he sat down and started to butcher the deer Maxim opened one eye and coyly beckoned him over with one finger, Dimo putting down the bloody knife and unbuttoning his trousers.


End file.
